My Pleasure Darlin'
by AriRae
Summary: Edward is brooding at a family member's wedding until a handsome staff member of the ballroom catches his eye. Slash. One-shot. Lemony.


**Well, hello! I had a little inspiration this weekend and decided to write a one-shot. This means my story update for "Have you ever thought...?" will be a little delayed. **

**This is slashy goodness. All lemon, maybe a little love in there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fucking Catholic weddings…and there long-ass Catholic ceremonies._

I'm brooding against one of the walls in a lavish, dimly-lit ballroom. Tanya parades about in her white dress, snapping photos with her guests, her groom stumbling to keep up.

_I hope in between all her student loan payments, she can find the cash to pay for this ridiculous spectacle._

I spin my wine glass between my fingers, my irritable demeanor aiding in keeping my family at a distance.

I swore I'd never set foot in a church again when I turned 15, but I somehow found myself in a tux, given the role of an usher and dragged through the whole ordeal nonetheless. I rolled my eyes as my family sniffled and send each other teary smiles during the unoriginal wedding vows. I refused to take communion and screamed at the priest in my head to _hurry the fuck up_.

"Pardon me Mr. Masen, would you like to an hor d'oeurves?" A low, slow melodic voice breaks through my musings.

A tray is presented to me and I look up to the man holding the platter. He holds a sly smile on his face as his eyebrow arches in question.

I blink at him, wavy, blond tendrils chaotically and beautifully framing his handsome face.

He wears a white shirt with a vest and black slacks similar to every other server milling about the room. However, this uniform fits him well, accentuating his tight, tall frame.

His smile widens as he registers that I am brazenly examining him.

I feel myself flush at my blatant staring and clear my throat, "What do you have here?" I nod at the platter.

He peers down at the food and licks his lips, "Seared Ahi Tuna on a crispy wonton with wasabi-cream sauce." His voice rich with a southern accent sents vibrations through me, settling warm in my groin.

I stare at his mouth, his lips plump and pale pink, "Yes, I would like one."

His eyes bore into mine as he offers me a napkin with the crisp on it with a gloved hand.

"Thank you," I whisper to him, bashfully.

He sends me a half-grin, complete with a sexy dimple, "It is my pleasure, Mr. Masen." He bows his head slightly and slowly retreats with his tray.

* * *

I continued to stand bewildered, watching him working through the room. The chattering has grown higher in volume with a soft, soundtrack playing from a DJ on the dance floor. I watch him move gracefully from one person to the next. My great-aunt laughing and smiling at something he has said and she waves him off flirtatiously.

His eyes slowly raise and met mine. I feel caught in his darkened gaze even across this large room. He sends me another grin and a small, discreet wink. I send one back as I bring my wine glass to my lips.

He is a gorgeous creature. He is so obviously charming and I find it intriguing to watch him interact with my family so casually, but politely.

I watch his slacks stretch across his tight backside as he bends to offer an appetizer to my wheel-chair bound grandfather. I gulp at my wine again; his body flaring a lust in me I haven't felt in quite a while. When his eyes meet mine over his shoulder, I turn away quickly, brushing a hand through my hair.

_Jesus Edward, you don't have to eye-fuck the man in front of your entire family._ I let out a sigh and resume my previous position. When I look up again, he is gone.

* * *

Unfortunately, my cousin finds me and chats endlessly about the wedding.

"They wrote their own vows, you know," she repeats and I nod. She sniffles, "It was so… magical."

I nod again, tight-lipped. _Somebody, shoot me._

"I think I'm going to go sign the guestbook," I claim to her, desperate for escape. She nods, "Don't forget to visit the photo booth too."

"Yes, of course," I reply, restrained.

* * *

I wander carefully, avoiding many. My mother eventually caught up with me and fiddled with my collar, seemingly talking on and on.

I escape into another corner to search for my handsome server again uninterrupted.

I gaze about the room, coming up empty-handed. As I crane my neck in my search, his wonderful voice drifts into my ear.

"Another Shiraz, Mr. Masen?" He stands beside me, patiently, gazing at me openly, his hands held behind his back.

I finally spot his name tag. _Jasper._

"How do you know I'm drinking Shiraz?" I counter.

He smiles shyly before tilting his head toward me. "I asked the bartender."

I twirl the glass, delighted. "Did they also tell you my name?"

He shakes his head slightly, "No. I saw you perform with the philharmonic last fall."

"Ah," I nod.

He takes a small step closer. "It was one of the most breath-taking performances I have ever seen." His voice deliciously purrs to me.

I feel myself caught in his gaze again. "Thank you," I whisper.

He then smiles broadly, "And the music wasn't half bad either."

It takes me a second to catch his meaning and then I throw my head back in laughter.

He laughs with me. "No, the music was superb," he reiterates.

I nod and smile at him, finding him so irresistible. I'm blushing like a child.

"Can I get you another glass then, Mr. Masen?"

I step forward, his scent intoxicating. He stands still, his eyes seemingly darkening at my approach. "Edward. Please call me Edward."

He runs his tongue across his bottom lip, "Can I get you another glass then… Edward?" Hearing my name on his lips, elicits an almost silent growl from my throat.

He must have heard it because a satisfied grin lights his face. "Yes, that would be heavenly, Jasper."

His eyes close briefly. "Then I shall return."

* * *

He approaches with my wine and sends me a disappointed smile. "I must help serve the dinner."

I nod and reach for my wallet to pay him. His hand touches my wrist, stopping me. His long, sexy fingers shoot warmth throughout my body. I look up in surprise.

"It's been taken care of," he winks and heads in the direction of the kitchen.

I feel a slight panic jump in my stomach. "Jasper," I call, quietly after him. He turns quickly, questioningly and I approach, shyly. I don't know what to say, how to say it, without sounding like a fool. A creepy, presumptuous…

He leans in toward, biting his lip. "Don't you worry Darlin', I'll be with you when I'm all through."

The heat in our gazes sends my blood rushing. "I look forward to seeing you soon then."

He smiles and retreats to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. Dinner will be served shortly."

I'm distracted and quiet during dinner. My family doesn't seem to notice. Sobbing bridesmaids give speeches over the microphone as the plated dinners are brought out.

I spot Jasper immediately, professionally balancing three plates at a time. He catches my stare and smiles discreetly.

My mother gains my attention, whispering in my ear.

"You didn't want to bring a date?"

I sigh and shake my head. She sends me a concerned look.

"It's been too long Edward, your last boyfriend was years ago."

"Mom," I try to stop her, closing my eyes in frustration.

She looks to her sister on my right, "I keep telling him, he needs to go on the world wide web and find a nice boy." My aunt nods and I want to die a thousand deaths.

"Here is your beef tenderloin, sir." Jasper's arm extends from over my shoulder to place the plate in front of me. I presume he's heard some of my mother's conversation as she rambles on about my failed love life to the table.

"Thank you," I reply, subdued.

"My pleasure, darlin'," he whispers close to my ear.

I shiver and smile and feel lighter.

* * *

The lights were lowered further after the meal dishes were cleared. The occupants from my table have moved as the father-daughter dance begins. Guests crowd around the dance floor to take photos while the cake is cut. Tanya has already ceremoniously smooshed a piece in the groom's face and the rest of us can eat dessert now.

I sit bored, resting my chin on my hand until a small plate is presented in front of me. Jasper smiles, "Do you prefer coffee with your sweets?" He leans over the empty chair beside me.

I nod, "Can you join me?"

He gives me a sad look, "I'm sorry darlin'. It wouldn't be very professional of me. But I'll be done in about twenty minutes."

His eyes bore into mine with meaning. "What if I said I'd love to see your stubble in the morning?" I ask brazenly.

A wide smile crosses his face and he laughs, scratching at his chin. "I'd say that's one of the best pick-up lines I've ever heard…" He smiles at me in pleasure. "And I think the next twenty minutes is going to be hell."

I return his smile. He looks up across the room, "I'll be stationed at the dessert table until I'm done. Meet me outside in the back?"

I nod, excitedly. "Your place?"

He slowly nods back. "Until then… I'll be watching you enjoy this piece of cake."

* * *

He watches me. I don't think I've ever eaten something so slowly and sensuously in my entire life. I pull the fork from between my lips slowly, licking frosting from the tines.

I pick up a crumb with my finger and insert it into my mouth. I meet his eyes and he stares intensely. I smile and leave to retrieve my coat.

* * *

I don't say goodbye to anyone. I am certain no one will probably notice.

I step through the door and make way to the alley in my wool jacket. It's freezing outside as I huddle into my scarf. I hear a door open and when I look up Jasper's within arm's reach. His hands grasp my face and his lips crash into mine.

His tongue pushes into my mouth and he groans. I pant heavily when he pulls back, "You taste delicious."

He looks up and down the alley quickly and grabs my hand. He pulls me up the street hurriedly, he must live close by.

He smiles at me and admits, "I could get into trouble if my supervisor found out about this."

I laugh and try to keep up. He holds his jacket closed with his other hand and gazes at me sincerely, "Something tells me you're worth the risk." He kisses my lips again.

* * *

We crash into his apartment and he throws off his coat, yanking mine down my arms. His lips attack my neck and my head falls against his front door.

He groans, frustrated, "Do you mind if I shower real quick, darlin'? I smell like the kitchen."

I let out a small whine and he laughs. "Real quick darling, I promise." He slowly drags his tongue through my mouth and my knees buckle.

"Hurry," I pant out.

He nods, throwing off clothes as he heads toward what I presume is his bathroom.

"Make yourself at home!" He shouts from the down the hall.

I blink, the room dark still, the moon shines in through windows. I pull at my tie and here the shower click on. I peer about his living room as I yank off my shoes. There are books everywhere, thick and stacked. A plant, a pair of glasses, and a laptop sit on his coffee table.

I pick up a book, "Landscape Turned Red: The Battle of Antietam". Huh.

There all civil war books, dozens of them.

"I'm a grad student," his voice slightly startles me. He's in the doorway to the hall in a small towel. His bare chest glistens with small drops of water. I can smell his body wash from across the room.

_A grad student. _"Mmmm…" I feel desire flame inside me. This may the most perfect man in the world.

"Does education turn you on darlin'?" He smiles seductively.

I drop the book and stalk toward him. "You turn me on. Everything about you." He starts to back up smiling smugly as I approach and I follow him.

I catch him in the hall and pin him with my body. I kiss under his ear and he bucks his hips into me. I groan and yank the towel from his body. I hold his hands, his finger clenching into fists as he tries to touch me. I bite at his collarbone and jump over to his nipple, flattening my tongue across it.

"Ugggghhhh, fuck Edward!" His body pushes toward me as I circle the little bud over and over.

His chest is tight and muscled, beautiful dips and valleys of a perfect male form. I kiss down it, falling to my knees. I place his hands on my head and run my palms down his tense legs. His bare ass pressed against the wall, his lean legs firm as he struggles to stay still.

I kiss at the crease of his groin and look up at him. He's panting, his mouth open, "I love watching you. I've been watching you all night."

My hand moves up his knee, brushing his balls, and grasps his cock by the base. I haven't looked at it yet, but it's big. It feels big and hard in my hand. He gasps and his forehead creases in pleasure.

When my eyes lower, it's as beautiful as he is. His cock, long, cut and thick lurches as I stare at it. A drop of cum at the tip is so inviting.

I lick my lips and take the head into my mouth. I hear Jasper's skull thump against the wall as his hands tighten in my hair.

I work him into my mouth, wetting him with my saliva. He smells fresh and clean as I drag him in and out slowly as I inhale through my nose.

He is whimpering continuously. "Please darlin', you're killing me."

I finally am able to take most of him into my mouth and throat. I start to bob my head working him in and out faster.

"Ha….goddamn it, Edward!" His accent thickens as I work him. He is swelling in my throat when he pulls me off suddenly.

"Goddamn…" he pants. "I need to see you darlin'. Naked. Now." He points to the bedroom and pulls me along.

He pulls at my belt while I unbutton my shirt. We work hurriedly, removing most of my clothes quickly.

He steps back and gazes at me under his lowered lashes, "You are a vision to behold, Edward."

I smile shyly and reach for him. "Where are you from Jasper?"

He laughs, "Texas. You like it?" He must know I do, but I nod and push my hard cock into his.

He groans, "Well, you better get on that bed before I tan your hide. This is becoming slower than a Sunday afternoon. I need to see y'all naked and writhing, ya hear?"

I scramble on the bed and he smiles proudly down at me.

"That's about right."

His fingers go to the elastic on my boxer briefs and pull them down my legs. He kisses my calves and inner thighs as he crawls up my body.

He kisses around my cock, but not on it and circles my belly button with his tongue. He hums to himself when I arch up against him.

He's reaching into the nightstand for a condom and lube. "Darlin'?" He whispers as he kisses up the side of chest.

"Yes, Jasper?" I moan out when gently squeezes my nipple between his fingers.

"Will you ride me darlin'? I want to feel you sliding up and down my cock." His last words are spoken seductively into my ear and I bite my lip in response. I'm already writhing and he has barely touched me.

"Yes, please," I reply wantonly.

He pulls me to him and flips, so I am straddling his chest. He pours lube in his hand and gazes up at me. "I'm going to get you ready first. Ride my fingers baby."

I nod and feel his wet digit circling my hole before gently, slowly pushing inside.

"I know it's been a while darling.' Nice and slow. I want to make you feel so good."

My heart aches at his words, my body throbs and I nod again.

He has two fingers in me soon and I bounce lightly on them. He is staring at me mesmerized.

"You are so beautiful Edward," he whispers. "I could cum just looking at you like this."

I grunt, "I want you. I want you now Jasper."

He hands me the condom and move back to slip it down his shaft. He adds extra lube to himself and guides my hips over him.

I hold his cock in position behind me as I start to lower onto him. My head falls back as I push him inside me. It's burning and pleasure all at the same time. He is so fuckin' big and I can't wait to have all of him inside me.

I slowly rotate my hips, working his cock into my body. He is still and clenching hard at my hips. Sweat beading on his brow as his teeth grind together.

When I'm fully seated on him, we both groan out loudly. He is gulping air.

"Uhhh….you're body. Edward, it's so warm and tight darlin'." He lifts his head and watches me.

I smile at him smugly and begin to roll my hips. His eyes roll back into his head as I push and pull him in and out of my body.

"Ugh god, Jasper, baby. It's so good." I pant out, his cock fills me completely, unlike anyone before.

I brace my hands on my chest as I bounce on him. I want to utilize every inch he's giving me. His hands grip at the headboard and he lets out groan after groan.

The mattress squeaks and thumps as I gain speed.

I breathe out a gasp as his cock begins pounding against my prostate. "Oh god Jasper, oh god." My thighs are burning with exertion.

"Yes, darlin'! Ride me baby, hard!"

I feel my balls tightening, oh god I'm to come hands-free. It's not possible, but it's happening.

"I can't… Jasper… fuck, I'm going to come baby. You're cock… it's going to make me come."

His arms clench the headboard hard as he begins to lift his hips, slamming up into me. "I wanna see it darlin'. Come for me."

I yell out as he pushes up into me rapidly and my orgasm explodes from me.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" My semen ribbons out across his chest over and over again.

"Yeah, yeah," he pulls my hips down until his cock is completely buried in my ass and tenses. I clench my ass and feel shocks tremoring through him as he empties in the condom. I wish with all my heart that he could have come inside me. I wish I could feel the warmth of his release.

"Me too darlin'," he grits out in reply and I realize I said that out loud.

I am panting above him, regaining my breath and slowing my heart rate. My body feels languid and I can feel his heart thumping beneath my hand. He grabs it and moves it so he can sit up. His lips crash against mine and I wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you Jasper," I whisper against his lips.

"My pleasure, darlin'," he smiles at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I would love a review! Much love, AR**


End file.
